


Homecoming

by rsadelle



Series: Gabe/Victoria/Bebe Trilogy [3]
Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Victoria's first night home from tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> While this can probably stand alone, it is the third story in a trilogy. The first two are [Going Steady](http://rsadelle.livejournal.com/305630.html?thread=1069790#t1069790) and [Knocked Up](http://rsadelle.livejournal.com/329209.html).

The moment the door opens, there are footsteps coming their way. Gabe drops everything, trapping Victoria in the doorway, so he can bend down and scoop Carly up.

Bebe comes down the hall behind Carly. While Gabe and Carly chatter away at each other, Bebe picks up Gabe's bags so she can get close enough to kiss Victoria. "Come on. I'll help you."

Victoria wants to hold her there, but she still has an armful of luggage. Bebe kisses Gabe briefly, and Victoria leans across to brush a kiss over Carly's cheek.

By the time Victoria kicks the bedroom door closed and drops her stuff around the edges of the room, Bebe's put Gabe's stuff down and they can meet in the middle for a real kiss.

"How was it?" Victoria asks. They've talked every day, and Skyped, but now they're alone and in person and Bebe doesn't have to put on a brave face for them.

Bebe sighs. "Better this time. Really." Her smile barely wavers at the edges. "I think I'm getting the hang of this mom thing. But you're still having the next one."

Victoria smirks at her. "Gabe and I have been practicing. I stopped taking my birth control last week."

"Yeah?" Bebe's voice goes low and rough.

"Yeah." Victoria bends her head and places a wet kiss on Bebe's neck. "Get your pants off." She crosses the room to lock the door while Bebe does. "This would be easier if you'd just wear skirts like I do."

"I like pants." Bebe is right with her, though, because she not only took of her pants and panties, but she's sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread.

Victoria loves Gabe, loves fucking Gabe, but she's missed this. She's missed Bebe, and she's missed the taste of her. She's missed the sounds she can get Bebe to make, sounds she muffles now so Carly won't hear them and come to investigate. Victoria makes a mental note to send Carly off to a set of grandparents one night soon so they can make all the noise they want.

This time, she barely hears the noise Bebe makes when she comes.

"God, I missed that," Bebe says, after she's pushed Victoria's mouth away from her cunt.

"Mmmhmm, me too." Victoria lets Bebe draw her up and into a kiss.

"Let me." Bebe slips her hand under Victoria's skirt and pulls her down onto the bed so they can make out while Bebe gets her off.

*

When they come out of the bedroom, Gabe's sitting on the floor with Carly, both of them with coloring books on the coffee table in front of them and a box of crayons between them.

"My turn," Victoria says. She has to physically take the crayon out of Gabe's hand to pry him away from Carly. "You go help Bebe with dinner."

"But I wanted-"

Victoria cuts him off with a kiss she knows still tastes like Bebe. "Go. My turn to color."

Carly watches the whole process with big eyes that they all worry take in way more than they should, and she easily cuddles up to Victoria when Victoria puts her arm around her.

"What are you coloring?"

"It's an elfant." Carly turns her giant smile up at Victoria. She's gorgeous, with Gabe's eyes and Bebe's cheekbones and both of their dark hair. "I saw one!"

"Did you?" Victoria pulls Carly into her lap. She missed this too, and she's missed so much about Carly while they've been gone. Skype is no substitute for daily interaction.

Carly nods and applies herself to the elephant in her coloring book. "Mommy B took me to the zoo."

*

Dinner is Maria's reheated lasagna. Maria is a godsend. Half nanny, half housekeeper, and willing to travel when they take Carly on tour. Reheating her food doesn't take the half hour Gabe and Bebe spend in the kitchen before they call Victoria and Carly in.

They adjust themselves around the table so Gabe and Victoria are on either side of Carly. Better it might be, but Bebe's still the one of them most uncertain about parenting. If Victoria can see she's ready for a break from doing it full time, surely Gabe can too. Or else he's just so enamored of Carly that he doesn't care about anything but getting to be her dad.

Victoria rubs her foot over Bebe's under the table and lets Gabe deal with cutting up food, wiping Carly's hands, and all the other things that go into getting food into a toddler.

"You're choosing kitchen duty?" Bebe says when Victoria opts to help her clean up from dinner instead of helping Gabe with Carly's bath.

"I've just spent three months on a bus full of men." Victoria curls her hand into Bebe's hair and kisses her. "I'm ready for some girl time." They make out lazily until the splashing down the hall comes to a stop. Only then do they bother with the dishes.

Gabe's look when he comes into the kitchen with a pajama-clad Carly in his arms says he isn't fooled for a second. He doesn't say anything, not with Carly there, but he does stand around the kitchen chatting with them and teasing her until the dishes are clean and it's Carly's bedtime.

She gets fussy at that point, and Victoria kisses the frustrated look off of Bebe's face. "We've got it." She squeezes Bebe's hand. "It's not just you now."

Bebe nods, presses her forehead to Victoria's shoulder.

Getting Carly to sleep requires three stories, innumerable kisses goodnight, and two lullabies, but they can eventually close her door behind them.

Gabe pulls Victoria into his arms, leaning the two of them against the hallway wall. "Do you think Bebe's really ready for a second one?"

Victoria sighs into his neck. "I think the three of us are, but we can't leave her home with two of them while we go on tour."

Gabe rests his cheek on the top of her head. "I didn't think so." He kisses her, the kind of slow and meaningless they don't have time for on tour. "Our kids were never going to have a conventional life anyway."

Victoria grins. No, they weren't. "Come on." She takes his hand. "I bet Bebe'd like to watch us work on making this baby."

Gabe doesn't resist, and neither does Bebe, who lights up at the chance for all three of them to be in a bed together. "It's been too long," she says when they're in the bedroom, all three of them only half naked, Victoria under Gabe and Bebe next to them. "I'm glad you're going to be home for a while," she says like it's a secret.

"We are too." Victoria pulls her in so she's with them, close enough that Gabe's thrusts rock all three of them, Victoria and Gabe twining their hands together in Bebe's cunt. "This kid-" Gabe thrusts in hard, and she stops talking to gasp. "This kid is going to be conceived and carried with so much love."

"God," Gabe groans, and he tries to kiss both of them at once. "This is the best fucking family I could have ever gotten."

Bebe's the one to kiss him, open-mouthed so Victoria can see her tongue curling into his mouth. "It's good," she says. Victoria gets kissed next, Bebe's hand twisting into her hair. "We're good."

"Yes," Victoria says, to her and to Gabe and to the three of them being a them. "Yes, we're good."


End file.
